


Hale Resurrection

by Roux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roux/pseuds/Roux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even by werewolf standards time travel was thought to be impossible, but Derek couldn’t think of a better explanation as to why he was sixteen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale Resurrection

It was disorienting to say the least. One moment he was glaring at the Alpha pack’s sigil painted on his door and the next he was clutching at Kate fucking Argent. The only thing more disturbing than Kate being alive was that his hold on her wasn’t strangling. Derek felt his stomach turn as her lips brushed against his neck. 

With a growl, Derek pushed her away, slamming her up against a wall. Kate’s breath escaped her in a hiss and her lips pulled back into a leer. “Is the big bad wolf going to eat me?” Kate taunted, her pulse drummed loudly in his ears, fast and sharp but it wasn’t fear that drove it. It should have been fear the wolf in him raged, but Kate was pliant in his hands, her leer turned into a coy smirk as she bunched up the hem of her skirt, her small hands stark white against the dark blue fabric. Derek frowned and scrutinized her face. Something was wrong here. It wasn’t just that Kate was back from the dead, it wasn’t like Peter, Kate was different—younger, her features where softer and rounder than they were when he had last seen her. 

Derek felt the wolf surface washing away his confusion with blinding rage. This was the woman who killed his family. His claws unsheathing, pricking the delicate skin of her arms, her warm thick blood coated his fingers and Kate winced.

“Derek.” Kate’s voice was sharper now, eyes flickering down to his elongated fangs, her heart drummed faster, the sent of fear tainting the nauseating sent of Kate’s lust and arousal. “Don’t get me wrong,” she laughed, but it came out loud and shrill, betraying her unease, “I like power plays and all but—Derek!” She hissed as his claws sank deeper into her skin, she only now started to struggle against his grip. Derek’s growl deepened and he slammed Kate against the wall again. 

“It’s your fault they’re dead,” Derek hissed. Kate stilled, the hurt expression falling away.

“How did you find out?” Kate asked, lips tilting up into a smirk. “Did my heart skip when I said I loved you?” She mocked, “No, no, no, no…” She laughed, “That couldn’t be it, because I do love you Derek, why else would you still be alive?” 

“Shut up!” Derek snarled.

“Are you going to kill me?” Kate stuck out her lip in a fake pout, “Really? I don’t think you have the guts.”

Derek snarls releasing her arm and bringing his claws up to her throat. Kate bared her neck to him, daring him – Derek stops. “No, I’m not going to kill you.”

“See!” Kate laughed, “You’ve always been weak, love.”

“It’s not that I can’t kill you,” Derek corrected, “it’s just that I have something better in mind for you.” Derek fists his hand into her hair and yanked, pulling her head roughly to the side. Kate smile falters for a moment before she laughs, sharp and cold.

“You’re going to turn me?” Kate snickered, “You’re forgetting sweetheart, you’re not an Alpha.”

“Oh?” Derek smirked, welcoming the change as his wolf surged forward, relishing the reddening of his eyes, he watched in sick satisfaction as Kate’s smile froze in horror. 

“Y-your eyes,” Kate gasped, “That impossible!” She hissed thrashing against him.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Derek mocked; bring his fangs to the base of her neck and biting down hard. Kate went lip in horror and her fear tainted the air. 

When he released her, Kate slid to the floor, her hand coming up to cover the bite mark as she stared blankly up at Derek. 

“No, no, no,” Kate whispered in denial. 

Derek didn’t spare her a second glance, he turned on his heal and left, breaking the handle off on the inside of the door before shutting it firmly behind him.

 

He wasn’t sure if this was real. Even by werewolf standards time travel was impossible, but Derek couldn’t think of a better explanation. He remembered this night; it was the night of the school dance. He had snuck away with Kate and hid out in the janitor closet because they were keeping their relationship a secret, because she was a fucking hunter. 

As Derek stepped into the gym he froze. There was a DJ at the far end and tables lined the edges of the room while the center was used as a dance floor. The decorations were overly gaudy and the music was loud, making him cringe. But, what made him stop in his tracks, however, was that Laura – Laura – was in the center of the room dancing with a swarm of high schoolers. He just watched her for a moment as she laughed and smiled and teased. Even before Peter killed her, Laura’s smiles were always fleeting after the fire. 

The fire.

He still had time, at least he hoped he did, today was the night his family burned to death and he’d do anything to stop it. Derek surged forward, roughly pushing students out of his way as he made his way onto the dance floor and to his sister. 

“Laura!” Derek called grabbing onto her arm. 

“What?” Laura turned to him, a small smile tugged at her lips, “Want to dance with your sister Der-Der?” she teased pulling out of his grip and slinging her arms around his neck. 

“I need the keys.” Derek said taking a deep breath of her sent, heart clenching at the familiar smell. God, he missed her. 

“Why?” Laura’s nose scrunched up, “You are not having sex in my car Derek, God, I would never get the smell out!”

“What, No!” Derek sputtered, then hesitated. He had never told Laura about Kate, he had never told anyone that it was all his fault. But Derek didn’t know if Kate had a back up plan, if there was another hunter here that would make a move against Laura should he leave the dance. He wouldn’t risk loosing her again. “We need to get home, they’re hunters at our house, the packs in danger.”

“What?” Laura pulled back, her arms loosening around him, “How do you know?”

“It doesn’t matter!” Derek growled, “We need to get home now!”

“O-Okay, okay,” Laura gave him a look like she didn’t truly believe him, but she got off of the dance floor and grabbed her purse all the same. 

It was lucky the Laura drove fast normally, but when she thought she needed to be somewhere it was down right terrifying. When they pulled up to the house Derek jumped out before the car even stopped. He let the wolf take over his senses, sniffing the air, ignoring the smell of his pack, and the sickening sent of gasoline, and locating the other. There where two of them, he knew, his uncle had killed them in the future, but Derek wasn’t going to let it come to that this time.

Derek ran to the sent, Laura close behind him, the two men where at the back of the house, dousing the walls in gasoline. They didn’t notice the werewolves behind them, to busy laughing and sharing a smoke as one man pulled out his lighter, clicking it on. Derek killed him without a second thought, catching the lighter before it hit the ground. Laura took the other man; he dropped to the ground with hardly a sound. 

Derek immediately regretted killing them both as Laura ran up to the front door freezing a foot before it. The Mountain Ash was already circling the house; it was laid against the walls and doors, so close that it was impossible for any werewolf to leave, chains at the doors and windows kept the humans in. 

“What the hell!” Laura hissed trying to push her way forward and failing. 

“Laura stop,” Derek called as she growled at the door, “it’s not going to work.”

“What is it?” 

“Mountain Ash,” Derek snarled, “don’t worry I know someone who can break it.” At least he hoped he did, Stiles was out of the question but hopefully Dr. Deaton was still a veterinarian and willing to help a werewolf. When he turned his glare away from the trail of ash and onto Laura she was looking at him strangely, “What?”

“Derek you’re… an Alpha?” Laura asked, her voice incredulous, Derek grimaced. “H-how?” Laura frowned looked down at the trail of Mountain Ash then glared at him, “Der-Der you have a lot of explaining to do.”


End file.
